Wolf Claw
by LovesMeMyCartoons
Summary: Experience the adventures of Tyson Draco and his brother Andre Miller. They will rise through Fairy Tail, becoming powerful wizards, strong enough to start their own guild. However, they will remain close to Fairy Fail and everyone in it. But with Tartaros threatening Fiore, how will the twins handle the challenge? M for mature content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Guess who's back, back again? LMMC's back! Tell a friend! Hey guys I'very got a new story for ya. This idea's been stuck in my mind since I discovered my favorite manga/anime series of all time, (i.e Fairy Tail), and I finally got my first chapter done. I hope you guys enjoy i**t!

Wolf Claw Chapter 1: Come to Fairy Tail

Fire burned through the village. This attack was much more fearsome than the usual robbery and mild violence. This was a full on rampage in Mountainside Village. Tartaros was unrelenting and devious, destroying houses, raping women, killing men. They were truly evil.

"I found him!" One of the evil wizards shouted.

"Bring me his head!" Another shouted. "You have your orders. Kill the traitor! Kill Darko Miller!"

The wizards all charged for the fleeing man. As he was running, Darko grabbed a woman who was unconscious, knocked out from the falling debris. He turned a corner and used an illusion spell to turn him and the woman invisible. He then used another spell to wake the woman from her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly to see Darko looking at her.

"Darko? What happened?" The woman asked weakly.

"Zaria, Tartaros is here. They're looking for me." Darko responded urgently. "We must take the children and leave. NOW!"

"We can't just leave! They'll destroy the entire town!"

"I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be. Now trust me. We need to get back to the house."

Darko and Zaria fled to their home, under the invisibility spell again. When they were almost there, the spell wore off and the evil wizards caught sight of them. When the two finally made it to their home, they ran to their children's room to take them, Darko taking the younger twin. Zaria froze as she stared into the face of her baby, starting to slowly panic.

"Zaria! You must take him!" Darko shouted.

"But what of you Darko? What will happen to us?" Zaria was becoming more and more worried by the second.

"I told you to trust me! Now leave! Take Tyson and leave!"

Zaria grabbed her baby and ran from the home, being invaded by dark mages. One of them caught the sight of the baby and he ran to tell their leader. Darko turned back to see five mages aiming their spells at him. Darko used his magic to create an illusion so he could get himself and his second son out of town, going the opposite direction of his wife. Zaria ran as fast as she could, toward Mt Hakobe.

When she got to the outskirts of the town, she stopped to rest. Tyson started whining in her arms. She tried to soothe him but she was suddenly attacked by a hooded man. She was hit with a strong spell that pushed her and Tyson back a few feet. Tyson started to whine louder.

"Give me the boy, wench!" The man demanded.

"What do you want with him?" Zaria asked worriedly.

"He is the sole heir to the Miller family. He must be mine! Give him here!"

The man reached out and choked the woman. She dropped Tyson to the ground and he started to cry. She couldn't summon any strength thanks to the hooded man's magic. He then crushed her throat in his hands and dropped her limp body to the ground. His attention was turned to the crying infant. He picked up the boy and was about to be on his way when he heard a ferocious roar. The was on edge as he heard more roars and thunderous booming. He looked up to see large storm clouds and a large dragon descending from the clouds. The man tried to battle the dragon, however the dragon completely blew him away, saving Tyson. The dragon then picked up Tyson and flew to the peak of Mt. Hakobe.

"Do not worry, small human. I will take care of you."

~11 Years Later~

Tyson jumped high in the air and blasted down a cyclone of wind and lightning.

"Arashiryu no Houkou!"

The vulcans were blasted off the mountain as Tyson decended to the earth. He looked over to his father, Tempestua. Tempestua was a large, navy blue and dark gray dragon. He had two large, curved horns with a smooth body. His wingspan was twice as long as his body and his tail was as long as his main body. He also had no eyes, so he relied on his sense of hearing, smell, and a sonar that he used through holes in his body that Tyson called, storm holes. Tempestua was a Storm Dragon.

"Excellent job Tyson." Tempestua praised.

"Thanks, dad." Tyson beemed at his father. Tempestua approached him and dropped chains at his feet.

"Now move on to your chain exercises. Down the mountain you go." Tyson groaned as he took the chains and climbed down from the peak of Mt. Hakobe. He then got to around the midway point and saw the blizzard wyvern that tried to take their food the other day. He took the chain in his hands and threw it, making the chain extend many links. It caught the wyvern at the neck and Tyson extended the chain to hook into the side of the mountain, fully restraining the beast. The wyvern screeched until Tyson took pity on it and let it fly away. He brushed some of the snow off of his clothing and started to climb his way back to the peak.

When he reached the top Tempestua was sitting quietly, seemingly asleep.

"I can't believe he fell asleep on me!" Tyson said indignantly.

"I'm simply pondering, Tyson." Tempestua responded.

"Pondering what?"

"Whether or not to grant you your storm holes." Tyson grew excited very quickly. He was finally going to recieve his storm holes. He'd be one step closer to being a fully realized Storm Dragon Slayer.

"I can take it, father. Please grant me this power." Tyson responded dutifully. Tempestua mulled over this for a few moments until he conceded.

"Fine. Stand in front of me, son." Tyson stepped forward until he was right in front of Tempestua. Tempestua held out his claw, touching Tyson on his forehead. Tyson then started to glow on different parts of his body. Twenty-two holes formed on his back. Then one hole formed on each shoulder. Then one on each of his triceps, then forearms, finally one more in each palm, a total of thirty storm holes.

"With this enhancement, you will sense more than ever, you're Storm Dragon Slayer magic will be even stronger. You're on your way to becoming a full dragon. Tyson was filled with joy at his father's praise. "It's about time for bed now Tyson. Make sure you wrap up tight tonight. A blizzard is coming strong tonight."

"Thank you father. Good night. See you in the morning." Tyson bowed to his father as he went into the cave at other side of the mountain. He climbed into his makeshift bed and wrapped in his thick blanket made from the wild mountain goats. He drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about a large town and a boy that looked just like him. There were also two adult humans, one male, one female. They seemed to be playing with the boy that looked like him, but it wasn't Tyson. His hair was white, not blonde. His eyes were black, not blue, and his clothing was not his own. They also kept calling him "Andre".

Then they started to call Tyson over. A small light danced around them, almost like a...fairy. Before Tyson could reach them, however, he woke up. The air was still and quiet and the mountain was colder than usual. Almost as if Tempestua's warmth wasn't radiating. He must have gone out for a hunting trip. He went outside the cave and saw that Tempestua was indeed, gone. However, unlike his usual departures, he left no signal as to when he was coming back. Tyson looked around for something, but found nothing. That's when he started to get worried.

* * *

Hours passed and Tempestua didn't return. By the time sundown came, Tyson drew a sullen conclusion. His father was gone, and not returning. Days passed and Tempestua never returned. Tyson then decided to leave Mt. Hakobe. He took up all of his belongings, consisting of a few shirts and pants. Some underwear and socks, and a pair of boots. He also took his wool blanket, his chains, and a ring containing fire spells.

As he made his way to the bottom of the mountain, vulcans started to attack him. He took them down swiftly, thanks to the power granted to him by his storm holes. It took him about an hour to clear a path and make his way all the way down the mountain. He set up camp in an abandoned town in the Hakobe region. When he woke, he continued walking, not knowing where to go. He wandered until he reached the forest. He started getting hungrier, his food supplies getting scarcer. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he fell to the ground, exhausted. He thought that he would perish until a hand tapped him on his back.

"Can you stand?" A voice asked. It sounded young and feminine. He looked up to see a girl with medium length scarlet hair, some sort of armor, and a sword. She looked to be Tyson's age. She had a look of concern on her face as she gazed down at the exhausted dragon slayer. With all of his remaining strength, Tyson shook his head no. Seemingly satisfied with this answer, the girl picked him up and put his arm on her shoulder, holding him up. She reached in the bag she had with her and pulled out a pouch full of bread. She broke off a large piece and put it towards Tyson's mouth. He opened his mouth and bit down, his taste buds eagerly accepting this foreign food. Up on the mountain, his meals consisted of carrots, mountain goats, and the occasional bear. He scarfed down the loaf almost immediately.

"Have you never had bread before or something?" The girl asked seriously.

Tyson shook his head. "I've only had the things on Mt. Hakobe." He responded honestly. The girl looked at him with shock.

"So did you live in the mountains or something?"

"Yeah. Up until about five days ago at least. I lived there with my father, Tempestua. Have you seen him? He's hard to miss. A giant dark blue dragon with gray markings." The girl looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Dragons are extinct." Immediately after saying this, she regretted it. Tyson threw her arm away and staggered back a few steps. He then got in her face again.

"Don't you ever say that! Tempestua is alive! I just have to find him." Tyson shouted. The girl threw up her arms in defense.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just going by what my master has told me, and the books I've read." She defended. Tyson calmed down a bit.

"Who are you anyway? Why are you near Mt. Hakobe?" Tyson inquired.

"My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. I'm taking a mission to kill a large forest wyvern." Erza held up a flier to prove herself. Tyson examined it and read it aloud.

"Large, troublesome wyvern has been destroying farms and eating livestock. Please excercise caution. Found in forests near Mt. Hakobe."

Erza folded they flier back up. "Now, who are you?" She asked.

"I am Tyson Draco, son of Tempestua. I'm a dragon in training."

Erza studied him up and down. She eyed his tattered, yet heavy clothes, the large chain around his torso, and his almost snout like nose and slanted eyes. She then noticed he was about her age.

"Did he teach you to read and write?"

"He taught me loads of things. How to read, write, hunt, use magic. Wait. You said something about Fairy Tail. Isn't that a wizard's club?"

"Wizard's guild." Erza corrected. "But yes. Have you heard of it?"

"Tempestua said they were only good for starting trouble," Erza was a bit offended by this. "But he also said that that was his favorite club."

"Guild!"

"Sorry. Guild." Erza then started off again. Going deep into the forest. Tyson followed her. "Do you think you'll need any help?"

"If I needed help, I would have brought someone from my guild." She responded confidently. "Besides, it's just one wyvern how bad-"

She was interrupted by a large claw knocking her down to the ground. Tyson looked up to see a giant green wyvern. It had giant orange spikes down it's back and to its tail. It also had large scales all over its body. Tyson almost mistook it for a dragon, until it saw that it's wings were attached to its arms. It also had an ugly face with large teeth and small, beedy eyes.

Tyson went into action mode, jumping high into the air, so that he was eye level with the beast. He then started to channel his magic energy.

"Arashiryu no Doshaburi!"

He instantly sent forth a barge of large water bullets. The wyvern screeched as it was pelted by the bullets. Tyson then shot forward using the wind.

"Arashiryu no Sanda Juden!"

Tyson was covered in lightning as he went straight through the chest of the wyvern and out the other side. He looked back to see the wyvern falling to the ground, dead. Erza saw the entire thing. She was amazed with the power of the boy. She looked up to see him above her, his hand outstretched. She took it reluctantly and got up.

"How did you learn that type of magic?" Erza asked.

"Like I told you, my dad was a dragon." Tyson responded honestly. Erza looked him over once more, a sense of admiration in her stare. Then, for the first time since he met her, she cracked a smile.

"Come with me, were going to Fairy Tail."

* * *

After camping the night in the forest, the two headed towards Clover, heading back to Magnolia. They traveled by train, so about midway through, Tyson started feeling nauseous. Erza asked what was wrong and he had no idea how to answer her. She soothed him with some medicinal herbs she brought with her. After the train ride was over, they exited the station. When the two arrived in Magnolia, Tyson was amazed by the town. He's never seen so many people, such tall buildings, such a lively atmosphere. They walked the streets all the way through Magnolia, passing the magic shop, Lendis, the toy store, Tom, the HalfCocor Hotel, and the Caldia Cathedral. They finally made it to the edge of Magnolia, the Fairy Tail Guild.

Tyson stopped to examine the building. It had three floors, with the guild's banner at the very top. It had green windows and a big red door. The sign read "FAIRY TAIL" and it had two fairies on each end. Tyson was too busy marveling the building to see two people go in; a tall teen, about four years older than Tyson and Erza. He had spiky blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar on his right eye. He also had headphones on. The other man was even taller than the teen. He had orange hair, a stubbly face, a large, dark brown cloak and a traveler's pack.

Erza nudged Tyson, egging him to enter the guild. He took a few cautious steps and reopened the doors. He saw many people. They were loud, boisterous, and full of life. He walked in with Erza and she called out for the master. All of a sudden, a small, old man waddled his way toward the two preteens.

"Yes Erza. What can I do ya for?" The old man asked chipperly.

"Master Makarov, this is Tyson Draco." Erza introduced. "Tyson, this is Master Makarov."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master. Makarov." Tyson said with a bow.

"Why look at that. A boy with respect like Erza! You don't see that everyday," Makarov enthused. "Nice to meet you too Tyson."

"I was wondering, Master, could Tyson stay here for a while?"

"Of course he can. But what's wrong with you're own home, might I ask?"

Tyson paused a bit before continuing. "My father, Tempestua, left me alone on Mt. Hakobe a few days ago. I was all but dead before Erza came along."

"Why that's awful. Why don't we have dinner now since everyone's home. Reedus, Wakaba, Macao, Enno. Make sure you finish cooking soon. Dinner time is almost here."

Four people stood up. One was a thin man with puffy, afro-like hair and a witch's hat. Another man had pompadour like hair with black shades on. He had a cigarette in his mouth too. The third man had spiky blue hair and chin stubble. The fourth person was a woman. She had short, dark purple hair and purple eyes and a two piece dancer outfit on. They all went behind the bar to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner.

* * *

After the dinner was over and Tyson was full, he got up from the table he was sitting at with Erza. He picked up his bag and started to leave the guild.

"Wait son, where are you going?" Makarov said. Tyson stopped and turned to look at him. He smiled warmly at the old man.

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I don't want to burden you anymore. I'll be on my way now." He started walking again.

"There are no burdens here. At least not from my children." Tyson stopped again after hearing him say this. He turned to see Makarov with his hand outstretched. "You are always welcome to stay here, as a member of Fairy Tail.

Tyson was shocked by the invitation. Erza was standing behind Makarov with a smile on her face. The rest of the guild got up and got behind Makarov, welcoming Tyson to their guild. Tyson simply stood still until a tear fell down his face. He ran to them and hugged Makarov, eternally thanking him for having him.

Makarov set up a room in the basement of the guild for Tyson to stay before he got adjusted. After giving him the guild's insignia (placed on his left bicep), Tyson moved all of his things into the room. It had a bed, a desk, a chair, and access to the shower room in the guild. Tyson set up some paper and a quill at the desk and began to write.

* * *

_Dear Tempestua,_

_I joined a guild today. I made a new friend. Her name is Erza. She's really strong and kinda strict, but still fun. And Master Makarov and the whole guild welcomed me and fed me and everything. One day though, I'm gonna find you, dad. And I'll show you exactly how powerful I've become. I'll be just as good a dragon as you._

_Sincerely, Tyson T Draco._

* * *

**AN: Make sure you guys review! I'm always taking suggestions. That goes for all my stories. I'm thinking I'll end each chapter with Tyson writing to Tempestua. Also, whenever spells are used, they'll be in Japanese. If you want to k ow what's being said, check the bottom where I'll have a translation. Thanks for the read minna!**

**Arashiryu no Houkou = Storm Dragon's Roar**

**Arashiryu no Doshaburi = Strom Dragon's Downpour**

**Arashiryu no Sanda Juden = Storm Dragon's Thunder Charge**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. I'm trying to get the chapters explaining their younger years out of the way, mainly because it' since to imagine a younger Fairy Tail, but it's easier to explain origins. The next chapter will be the last chapter before Lucy comes to Fairy Tail. Until then, enjoy!**

Phoenix Claw Chapter 2: The Titan and The Fire Dragon

It's been about a month since Tyson joined Fairy Tail. Since then, he's got adjusted rather well. He moved into an apartment building all to himself. The rent was typically 100,000 jewel, however the owner reduced the price by about half until Tyson turned eighteen. The apartment was located near the Cathedral, so it was a short distance from the guild.

Tyson and Gray Fullbuster had also become friends rather quickly. Initially, Gray challenged Tyson to a fight, not believing his strength. Gray's embarrassment didn't cease until the black eye he received from Tyson faded away three days later. He then learned to respect Tyson, just as he respects Erza. Cana Alberona also took a liking to him. Whenever he would enter in the morning, Cana would offer to play chess with him. She would beat him every time, however, because Tyson was so unfamiliar with the game.

Tyson was in the guild hall, bright and early in the morning. He entered to see only three people inside, Master Makarov, Gildarts, the guild ace, and the master's grandson, Laxus Dreyer. They were all on the second floor, meaning Tyson couldn't go up there. Gildarts and the master were discussing something that seemed to be important and Laxus seemed to be getting fumed about it. When the two older men seemed to be done talking, they went farther back upstairs, into a room. Laxus punched the wall outside of the room. He stormed downstairs going past Tyson.

"Are you okay, Laxus?" Tyson asked concernedly. Laxus stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at the boy, a menacing glare on his face. Tyson was starting to become intimidated as Laxus walked forward. Laxus then grabbed Tyson by the collar of his shirt and lifted him high in the air. He walked forward and held him against the wall.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me, punk." Laxus rose his fist to attack. When he swung, Tyson moved his head out of the way, just in time for the fist to make contact with the wall. The hole in the wall as the size of Tyson's whole upper body. Tyson, feeling rightfully threatened, kicked him swiftly in the stomach. Laxus winced and dropped Tyson. His head dropped and he clutched his stomach. He looked up to see Tyson in a fighting stance, but still with the concerned look on his face. He hated that look.

Laxus growled and stormed from the guild. As soon as he left, Tyson dropped the concerned face and it was replaced with a look of horror. Laxus was strong. If he hadn't dodged it just in time, that punch would've probably knocked him out.  
When Erza walked into the guild later that morning, he asked her if he could teach him some of her magic. Erza was confused at first, but nevertheless agreed.

* * *

After they ate breakfast, the started off to the river. When they arrived, Erza immediately made five swords appear. She stuck three in the ground, she held one in her hand, and one was simply floating in midair. Tyson was amazed to see the sword floating.

"You have magic swords too?" Tyson wondered aloud.

"No. The sword itself isn't magic. I'm lifting it using my own magic power." Erza responded.

"Are you going to teach me that?" Tyson asked. He was beginning to get more excited.

Erza nodded her head. "Yes. We'll start with the sword in the middle. Focus your magic energy in your body, then surround the sword with that energy and lift it."

Tyson did as he was told. He summoned some of his energy and aimed it for the sword. He concentrated hard on it, grunting as he tried to get it to work. When nothing happened he stopped.

"It didn't work."

"It's hard to get it your first attempt. But don't worry. We have all day." Erza slightly smirked after she said that. For about four hours, Tyson tried to lift the sword. Nothing worked. He was slowly starting to exhaust his magic power until Erza took pity on him. She walked towards him and put her hands on his chest.

"Um, what are you doing?" He asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Transferring some of my magic to you. You will permanently be able to use my telekinesis ability, however, you'll have to foster it on your own. You can't just start with my skill after all." She explained.

When she was done, she walked back to where she was before and instructed him to continue. He focused the energy again, this time lifting the sword a few inches before putting it down again.

"I did it! It worked!" Tyson celebrated.

"That was just scraping the bottom of the barrel. You still have much more to learn."

Tyson nodded. He went back to trying to lift the sword up.

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know where Fairy Tail is?" A young boy asked the saleswoman. She smiled at him and gave him turn by turn directions to the guild. He thanked her and was on his way. The woman wondered to herself why Tyson would need directions to his own guild. The boy wandered the streets, getting greetings from people he didn't know, calling him "Tyson". He was confused by this, but he continued on his way to the guild. When he arrived, he went through to see many people. Gray and Cana noticed him immediately and went to greet him.

"Hey Tyson. Did you change your hair style?" Gray asked

"And color?" Cana added.

"Who? My name isn't Tyson." The boy spoke up. He talked in a voice that was very smooth, unlike Tyson's slightly rougher voice. He seemed to be the same height, about a head taller than Erza. Gray and Cana were spot on about his hair. It's color was white, whereas Tyson's is blonde. He also had more wild, almost lionish, hair. Tyson had spiky hair. He also wore an armored vest with baggy pants (similar to Gray's future pants).

"Are you playing a trick on us or something, Ty?" Gray accused.

"I'm not Tyson. My name is Andre Miller." He corrected. "I'm looking for Makarov. Is he here?" Andre looked around again for the man.

"Master! There's a kid who looks like Tyson here for you!" Cana called. Makarov then came from his office upstairs. As soon as he caught sight of Andre, he gasped. He ran towards him and examined his face carefully. Under his breath he whispered something.

"Darko..."

"Excuse me?" Andre didn't hear the man's whisper.

"Um.. Nothing. What can I help you with, boy?"

"My name is Andre Miller. A day or two ago, my father passed away. He sent me here, to Fairy Tail. He said it'll make a good home for me. He told me who you were and everything." Andre explained.

Makarov looked him dead in the eye. His suspicions were confirmed. He was Darko Miller's son. The more he thought about it, the more Tyson started to look like Darko as well. It all made sense now. But why would Darko send him here? Nonetheless, he was family, so he would take care of his new son.

"Well don't you worry, Andre. You have a home here, in Fairy Tail. Everyone! Come and meet our newest member." Everyone in the guild started making their way over to Andre and Makarov. Then, the questions started.

"Aren't you just Tyson? What are you pulling?"

"Gramps you're getting old. Can't you see that's just Tyson?"

"Tyson? Why'd you change your hair?"

"Everyone settle down. This is not Tyson. This is someone completely different. A new arrival, Andre." Makarov explained.

"Who is this Tyson guy anyway?" Andre inquired, getting annoyed by the mistaken identity.

* * *

"Good. Now try lifting three. And this time, higher than your own height!" Erza commanded.

Tyson lifted up two swords. He was sweating and panting. They'd been at this for eight hours already. The sun was starting to set. Tyson's magic power was almost all used up. He finally lifted the thrid sword and it went up to meet the other two. They were floating at about his eye level. Tyson grunted and lifted the swords to about his forehead. He then growled and lifted them slightly higher. Finally, he roared and they soared high in the air, about fifty feet. He then dropped them back down to the ground, falling just in the position that Erza stuck them in in the beginning.

Erza smiled at the worn out boy. She clapped slowly and nodded her head. "Very well done, Draco."

"All thanks to you, Scarlet." He responded with a smirk which she returned. She then put the swords back in the pocket dimmension. They started to walk back to the guild.

"Hey Erza?" Tyson had something on his mind all day.

"Yes Tyson?" Erza looked at the young dragon slayer.

"Why is Laxus so mean?" Erza was a bit shocked to hear this. She didn't really know the full story herself, however, she shared what little knowledge she had.

"Apparently, he was like that before I got here. His father used to be a member of the guild as well, but he was kicked out for some reason or another. Laxus was really angered by it, and started to become cold, obsessed with power." Erza explained.

"Why do you ask?" Tyson just looked down. He explained what had happened that morning. Erza sympathized with Tyson, explaining that it wasn't his fault. By the time they were done talking, they were entering the guild. They opened the door to see everyone surrounding something. It was blocked from their view thanks to all the people. Gray turned around to see the two, seemingly shocked to see Tyson.

"Guys! Master wasn't kidding. Tyson's right there!" He pointed to Tyson who was making a confused face. The circle parted and Tyson could see what all the fuss was about. Makarov was standing next to the boy in his recurring dream, the boy playing with the two adults.

"Andre." Tyson said under his breath.

"Tyson." Andre mumbled.

The guild was shocked to see that they knew each other's names. Makarov just looked on. Seeing the brothers reunite was something he never thought would happen. The boys walked forward to see each other closer. They were the same height. They had different hair colors and different eyes. Tyson's were blue and Andre's were black. Their facial features were indeed similar as well. The main difference being that Tyson's face had slightly more draconic features.

"Have we met? They both said simultaneously.

Makarov smiled wider. He would tell them when they were ready. Anymore shocks today would send the guild into a frenzy. "Andre!" Makarov called. Andre turned to him.

"Yes Master?" He responded.

"Where do you want your mark?"

"Um, I suppose on my right arm." He pointed to his bicep. Makarov got the stamp device out and put a black Fairy Tail emblem on Andre's arm.

"Now then, let's party!" The guild exploded in cheers and everyone in Fairy Tail started to laugh and dance and sing. People approached Andre with many questions.

"What town are you from?" Macao asked.

"What magic do you use?" Wakaba wondered.

"How old are you?" Gray interrogated.

"Do you wanna know you're fortune?" Cana inquired.

"Um.. In order, I'm from Hargeon, I use Take Over magic, I'm twelve years old, and sure that sounds interesting." Andre headed off with Cana. Tyson looked towards Andre who looked back at him. Tyson cracked a smile and Andre smiled back. They knew then that they'd be great friends.

* * *

After the party was over, Andre asked Makarov if he could stay at the guild. Tyson, however, intervened.

"I have more than enough space at my place. Just come and live with me." Tyson invited.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." Andre asked politely.

"Nonsense. As Master says, no one in the family is a bother. Bring your stuff and come on." Andre got his things and the two said a goodnight to the guild as they walked the streets of Magnolia. It was late at night, so it was a bit hard to see. As they were walking, Tyson accidentally ran into someone. He looked up to see Laxus glaring down at him.

"Watch it, twerp." He barked at him. He continued on his way to the guild. Tyson looked back with a concerned face.

"Do you know him?" Andre asked Tyson.

"Yeah. Laxus is in the guild too..." Tyson trailed off, remembering what Erza told him.

"Oh. Why wasn't he at the party?"

"He just kinda goes off on his own a lot. Anyways, we're here! Home sweet home." Tyson used his key to open the front door to the apartment complex. They walked up the stairs to Tyson's apartment, 2T. He opened the door and Andre was amazed by the place. In truth it wasn't extremely large, but it had more than enough space for two people. There were two beds,in opposite corners one with blankets and the other without. There was a desk by the furnished bed and next to the desk was the door to the bathroom. At the foot of the other bed was a dresser. There was a lacrima on the kotatsu in the center of the room. There was also a refrigerator with a stove and a sink all together in the corner adjacent to the corner with the door.

"It's awesome in here. You have everything!" Andre said excitedly.

Tyson smiled at his new roommate. "Yeah. It's pretty great." He then got into his pajamas and climbed into bed. "G'night."

"Wait a minute, what about rent? A place like this has to go for at least 100,000 jewel." Andre asked.

"I get it for 50,000. I think the lady who runs the building has a soft spot for Fairy Tail."

"Yeah, but rent increases per person, ya know." Tyson hadn't thought of that. He rose from bed and looked at Andre.

"But don't worry. I'll pay half of whatever the new rent is. I'm a Fairy Tail Mage too." Andre smiled at Tyson, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Andre. Hey, maybe we can make a team. You, me, and Erza."

"Yeah! We'd be stellar!" The two high fived at the formation of the team. "What should we call it?"

"We'll talk about that with Erza tomorrow. For now let's try to get some rest."

The two boys climbed into their respective beds and went to sleep, still excited about their new idea.

* * *

Makarov was traveling through the town and ended up on the outskirts of town, near Porlyusica's residence. As he traveled, he heard a whimper and some sobbing. He drew closer to the sound until he could see a small boy with pink hair, a large white muffler, and tattered pants sobbing aloneness in the middle of the forest.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Makarov spoke up. The boy looked up to see Makarov standing a little ways away. This was the first time he has seen another human up close.

"I'm looking for my father. He left me behind and I have to find him!" The boy explained.

"Your father?"

"Yeah! Igneel! Have you seen him? He's a big red dragon!" Makarov was taken aback a bit. Raised by a dragon? Just like Tyson.

"No, I have not. I apologize." Makarov said honestly. The boy looked down sullenly. "Tell me, son. Did your father teach you magic?"

"Yeah! Igneel taught me lots of things. He taught me Dragon Slayer magic and how to read and write and all kinds of things!" The boy smiled widely at Makarov.

"What's your name boy?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!"

"Natsu, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

* * *

_Dear Tempestua,_

_I made a new friend this week. Well actually two. Their names are Andre and Natsu. Andre lives with me in my house now. He uses Take Over, like the Vulcans. Natsu uses Dragon Slayer magic like me. He said he learned from Igneel. Do you know Igneel? Are you with him now? I hope I get to meet him too. From what Natsu tells me, he's really cool. Andre, Erza, and I formed a team. We call it, Phoenix Blade. We aren't completely locked on the name yet though. I hope to see you soon. I'm getting stronger everyday and I'll be able to see you again as a dragon._

_Sincerely, Tyson T. Draco._

* * *

**AN: Make sure you review. Suggestions always welcome. Also check out my other stories, a Pokémon story and an Avatar/Legend of Korra story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys back with another chapter. This is part one to a two part "arc". The second part will be out by hopefully Sunday at the earliest. Thanks for the views and enjoy this chapter!**

Wolf Claw Chapter 3: S-Class Exams Part 1

It's been about three years since Tyson, Andre, and Natsu had joined the guild. Since then, many more new mages had joined. Three specific wizards caught the eye of Team Phoenix Blade. They were known in the guild as the Take Over siblings, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna Strauss. Mira struck up a rivalry with Erza, however she had a soft spot for Andre. Lisanna and Elfman would gravitate towards the two Dragon slayers, admiring their brave personalities.

In X778, Natsu and Tyson found two geass that they were hoping would be dragon eggs. Lisanna helped Natsu hatch his and Erza helped Tyson hatch his. After a few days, Tyson's hatched. It was a small, cat with pointed ears and golden fur. His tail was long and had a spiky end to it. Tyson decided to name him Cloud. Cloud and Natsu's cat, Happy, became members of Fairy Tail thanks to their magic, which was called Aera. Cloud joined Tyson and Andre's team as well.

Tyson also made a good friendship with Levy, Jet, and Droy. He studied many old spells with Levy, Jet gave him good advice for speed, and Droy taught him how to plant certain types of herbs and magic plants. All these skills Tyson would need later. He also made a friendship with two other mages, Alzack and Bisca. While he didn't like guns magic as much as word magic, he respected their ability and asked them for help when it came to aiming his own bullet based attacks.

Freed Justine, Bixlow, and Evergreen all joined the guild around the same time. They were skilled mages, all possessing a type of eye magic to compliment their main magics. They took a liking to Laxus very quickly and started to go off with Laxus as much as possible. They were rather cold to everyone else, especially Tyson and Andre.

Andre and Tyson would fight almost as often as Natsu and Gray. It want petty, it was more of a strength test. They would clash but neither would win or lose. It was just to make sure that the other was always on their toes. Even on jobs, they would occasionally test each other's attentiveness. Mirajane joined their team and suggested the name "Wolf Blade". They all agreed and changed the name. They went on many missions together, but one in particular stuck in Andre and Tyson's heads the most.

* * *

The year was X779. Team Wolf Blade was on a mission in the neighboring country of Bosco. It was an escort mission to bring a young prince back to his kingdom. The prince was a main target for assassination, mainly for the reason that he and his father were responsible for the shutting down of many dark guilds in Bosco. The prince had asked some of Fairy Tail's finest wizards to take a five day trip to keep the prince safe.

Three days into the mission, the team had just crossed the border into Bosco, meaning that the danger level had increased dramatically. It was night time and the prince and his guards had turned in for the night. The mages decided to take shifts sleeping to make sure the prince was safe. Tyson and Andre took the first shift. Tyson took the west and Andre took the east.

"Do you see anything on your end, Tyson?" Andre called.

"Not a thing." Tyson answered. "What about you?"

"I haven't seen anything all night. When's our shift over? I'm getting tired." Andre said with a yawn. Tyson threw a rock at his head.

"Keep on your toes, Miller! An enemy could strike any second." Andre fumed a bit at the unwarranted wake up call, but returned to his post nonetheless. All of a sudden, the two heard a low, rumbling sound. They looked to the north of their campsite to see two glowing lights. The lights got larger and the rumbling got closer. It was a large, armored magic four-wheeler!

"Tyson, Wake up Erza, Mira, and Cloud! We'll need all the help we can get." Andre said, preparing himself. As Tyson went back to the site, Andre transformed using his Take Over ability.

**"Beast Soul: Thor!"**

Andre transformed into a large, bipedal lion. He had an black and yellow armored vest, slacks with scaled fauld, and large boots. He doubled in height and muscle mass and he grew claws. He let out a mighty roar and ran towards the four-wheeler. When he got to it, he grabbed it and slowed it down to a stop by digging his feet into the ground. He then lifted it up over his head and slammed it into the ground. The four-wheeler split open and three people crawled out. By the time Erza, Mira, Cloud, and Tyson got to the scene, the three mages were up and battling Andre.

Erza rushed in, armed with two swords. Mira used her Take Over to transform as well.

**"Demon Soul: Asmodeus!"**

Her Take Over made he slightly taller. Her bust grew slightly and her legs grew more shapely. Her clothes changed from her usual attire to a pink and black skin tight outfit that was cut down the middle to expose her cleavage down to her belly button. She had a pair of black bat wings on her back and he hair became a pink color. She rushed at the attacking mages and attacked.

**"Demon Blast!"**

A large stream of purplish-pink energy surged towards the rogue wizards knocking one of them out. Erza was sword fighting another and quickly gaining the upper hand. She used a technique to knock her oppenent down and simultaneously take his sword. He aimed the three swords at him telepathically.

While this was happening, Tyson and Andre were teaming up on the third rogue mage. He was the most powerful, mainly because he was the most disciplined. She used a magic called "Seith Magic". He summoned forth the spirit of an eagle to attack Andre. While he was distracted, the rogue mage tried to hit him in a blind spot, but Tyson, who was flying thanks to Cloud, intercepted with his own magic.

**"Arashiryu no Kyofu!"**

He sent forth a strong amount of wind using the storm holes in the palms of his hands. This effectively knocked the into a tree. The spirit she was controlling faded and Andre then picked her up by the collar and threw her in with the rest of her allies. As he came out of his Take Over form, Tyson used his magic chains to keep them restricted and from using magic.

"Who are you? What do you want with Prince Zei?" Erza interrogated.

"Don't you know anything, girly?" The leader spoke. "We don't do no association' with legal guilds."

"Yeah. Plus if we told ya'll that we kidnapped the king already and were trying to force him to make our master king by gittin' the prince as ransom, we'd be messin' up all his plans!" One of the dumber mages said.

"Darn it Hue! We was so close to gittin' away too!" The leader scolded.

"Well I wasn't tryin' to, Jules!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. You already got the king!?" Tyson was shocked.

Mira held up Jules by the collar. "Where are you holding him?" She asked threateningly.

"I'm not tell in' you jack squat!" She said. She then hawked a loogie right in Mira's face. She fumed with anger and head-butted Jules, hard.

"I'm not against taking drastic measures, you know." Mira threatened.

"Ok! Ok! Master's holdin' 'im at our guild in Cyprus Town. It's 'bout a day's trip south a here!" She confessed.

"What's the guild called?" Andre entered.

"We're the Bone Pick guild!" The third mage shouted.

"Wow, you guys stink at holding information." Tyson said.

"Now will ya let us go?" Hue said hopefully.

"Of course not. You still attacked the prince." Erza reminded.

"For now, just...sleep." Andre castes a sleep charm on the Bone Pick wizards. Mira finally put down Jules and came out of her Take Over form.

"So what should we do? Should we take the prince now or save the king?" Tyson asked.

"I think we should save the king!" Cloud entered.

"We can do both. Me and Mirajane will escort the prince and you and Andre go rescue the king. When you're done, meet us at the palace. It shouldn't take you too long." Erza assured.

When everyone agreed on the plan, Tyson and Andre headed south towards Cyprus, stopping after a few hours to get some rest. When they awoke six hours later, they started off again until they reached a train station. They boarded a train to Cyprus that took about three hours. During this time, Tyson surcame to motion sickness. However, over the years he started to become better at getting less sick.

They finally arrived in Cyprus. It was a dilapidated town. Most of the buildings were mere shacks. They people seemed dirty and sort of malicious. The building that stood out the most was a large, almost mansion like building in the center of town. There was no mistaking that this building was Bone Pick's guild. Tyson and Andre stormed the guild, prepared for battle. Andre used another Take Over form this time.

**"Beast Soul: Minotaur!"**

As the name suggests, Andre became a large Minatour, about the same size as Thor, but with more muscle. He wielded a large sword in this form. When the two entered the guild, they encountered many wizards. They were immediately attacked by these low level wizards and quickly defeated most of them. Tyson picked one of them up and held him against the wall.

**"Where is King Lao?"**

"Master Oswald is holding him downstairs! Please don't hurt me!" He confessed quickly. Tyson dropped the man and ran to the basement with Andre. When they reached the basement, they saw the king tied up in a large wooden chair in the far corner of the room. Standing in the middle of the room was a man with short, dark hair and yellow eyes. He had a large black cloak covering his body.

"Give up! Return the king and face your punishment, Oswald!" Andre shouted.

"Give up? I'm not familiar with the phrase?" Oswald said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're about to be!" Tyson yelled as he rushed towards Oswald. He punched at him, but it phased through his body. "Thought projection?" Tyson said aloud.

"Of course! Do you think I'd leave my body in the open like that?" The projection faded. Andre was suddenly hit on the head, making him fall forward and knocking him out of his Take Over form. Behind him stood a tall...skeleton? He was all bone, from his cranium to his metatarsals. He laughed with the same voice as Oswald. He then put his hands in a strange position, as if he was holding an orb.

**"Shi no Keshigomu!"**

A large sphere of dark energy was hurled at the two mages. They dodged swiftly and rushed at Oswald again, Tyson going for his lower body and Andre going for the upper body. Andre literally knocked his head off as Tyson kicked his legs off. The rest of his body fell apart.

"Was it that easy?" Tyson wondered. As soon as he said that, the body reformed, shooting more balls of energy at the two. They doged once more and tried using their magic to destroy him.

**"Arashiryu no Houkou!"**

**"Shishi no Hono!"**

The two attacks collided with their target and it fell apart again. It again reassembled, however, to the dismay of the Fairy Tail mages.

"How do you kill an undead skeleton?" Andre asked aloud.

"You obliterate it. Andre, use your special!" Tyson shouted. Andre nodded and focused his magic.

**"Hono Rasen!"**

**"Arashiryu no Tsunami!"**

Andre's spiraling flames combined with Tyson's water blast and the combined attack sailed towards their opponent. It was a Unison Raid! The attack tore apart the bones of Oswald and the dust faded away. Tyson and Andre panted with exhaustion and eyed each other, smirking with pride.

"You rock, bro!" They said simultaneously. They went over to the king and freed him of his binds.

"Thank you very much young wizards." King Lao commended. "You showed exceptional bravery and talent. What are your names?"

"Tyson Draco."

"Andre Miller."

"Well thank you Tyson and Andre. Now, let us return to the capitol. I hope my son made it back ok."

"Don't worry sire." Tyson assured, remembering that Erza and Mira were with him. "He's in good hands."

* * *

That mission was the first that the two performed a Unison Raid. Afterwards their magic became much stronger and they became to compliment each other's magic. They saw each other as brothers now. They had no idea how right they were.

One day, in December of X780, Makarov called all of the guild together for a special announcement. After everyone was gathered, he announced two important things.

"I know you are all wondering what I've gathered you for. There are two important announcements that I'd like to make." Makarov started. "The first reason is that I've come to announce the S-Class exams for this year." The guild was exploding with excitement. Natsu and Gray jumped with excitement, hoping that they could particate this year.

"Before I announce the candidates, however, I have something to say to Tyson and Andre." The two boys were a bit thrown off. "Step forward, boys." The two stepped forward towards Makarov, who was standing on the second floor.

"On Andre's first day, you all believed that he was Tyson. They do look similar and there is a reason for that. They are twin sons of Darko Miller." The guild was silenced. All eyes were on the twins. They were shocked themselves. Tempestua never told Tyson of his human family and Darko never mentioned his past to Andre. They looked at each other for a while, slowly piecing it all together. The similar voice, facial features, stature...it all made sense now.

"Brothers..." They both said at the same time. They smiled widely at each other and fist bumped to their new discovery. The guild erupted in cheers from the news.

"Now now, settle down everyone. Now I will select the competitors for this years S-Class Exams. They are as follows:

"Cana Alberona!" Cana cheered at the nomination.

"Freed Justine!" Freed simply nodded at the selection.

"Bixlow!" Bixlow laughed at his name being mentioned.

"Evergreen!" Ever just smiled confidently.

"Erza Scarlet!" Erza was a bit thrown off, but nodded in acceptance, nonetheless.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Mira smirked and looked at Erza, intent on beating her.

"Andre Miller!" Andre celebrated when he heard his name.

"And finally, Tyson Draco!" Tyson was astounded with the news. He high-fived his best friend and new-found brother. When they came down from their cloud nine feeling, they stared at each other in a rival sort of way.

"I'm not gonna lose." They stated at the same time.

"You have three days to pack whatever you think you may need. Then, you will come and meet me at Hargeon port." Makarov them returned to his office. Natsu and Gray were angry that they weren't selected, but Erza reprimanded them to get over it. Andre began to talk with Mira. Tyson went to talk with Cana, someone who has taken the exam once before.

"Hey Cana, do you know how this is gonna work?" Tyson asked.

"They change it every year so I'm not sure what's gonna happen. I would tread lightly though. It's not an easy thing. I didn't pass for a reason last year." Cana answered honestly. Tyson heeded her advice and thanked her for it as he got Cloud and went back to his apartment to start gathering his equipment. As they were walking back, they ran into Gildarts. Gildarts had grown a fondness of Tyson and Andre, seeing their incredible magic potential in the two.

"Oh Tyson and Cloud. Where are you two headed?" Gildarts asked.

"We're heading home. Tyson was selected for the S-Class exam!" Cloud said happily.

Gildarts smiled widely at the young mage. "Congrats! So I guess that means Andre was selected too?"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah. Master said that in three days we leave from Hargeon port."

"Sounds like you'll have it in for you his year, Tyson. Tread lightly, ya hear?" Gildarts ruffled his head and continued towards the guild. Tyson smiled at the man and he and Cloud continued to the apartment.

"Are you nervous, Tyson?" Cloud asked, a bit nervous himself.

"Are you kidding? I'm as excited as can be!" Tyson replied. He was getting pumped just thinking about it. "Whatever the challenge is, I'll be saying 'Bring it on!'" Cloud smiled with his friend and pumped his fist in the air as well.

"Yeah! Tyson's going to win!" Cloud cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Days Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The combatants in this years S-Class exams were gathered in front of the large ship, preparing to depart to a hidden location. Makarov, Gildarts, and Laxus were also gathered to observe the exams. They boarded the ship and set off for the venue. Tyson's usual motion sickness was all but absent that day. He thought that he was simply too excited to get it. He and Andre spent the entrie voyage doing last minute training. Erza was polishing and sharpening her swords and armor. Cana was shuffling and reshuffling her deck. The Raijinshuu were surrounding Laxus, asking him for tips. Mira was just sleeping. She was very confident.

Makarov finally spotted the land. "Land ho!" He shouted. The ship looked towards the land to see a large island. There was something peculiar about it, however. One part of the island was full of forests and vegetation. The other side looked to be a snowy, mountainous region. The combatants were confused by the landscape.

"I suppose I should explain your trial now." Makarov began. "This is The Isle if Change. It has four corners with four different climates. It has a rainforest section, and snowfield section, a desert section, and a volcanic section. You will all be split up, two to each section. You start in a random place on the island and you must find your way to the center of the island, where I'll be waiting. First four to get there move on to the second part of the exam."

Tyson was shocked at the exam. A survival test? He hadn't known, but luckily he had packed while keeping in mind that he may have to stay the night, so he had travel gear. Andre was in the same boat. Erza always prepared, while Mira and Cana were panicking, thinking they had no clothes or anything to stay keep them warm at night. The Raijinshuu seemed to be prepared however.

"Now I will put you on random parts of the island. Best of luck!" Makarov suddenly dosappeared from the boat, along with Gildarts and Laxus. Soon they felt the boat begin to rock relentlessly. They looked up to see a large wave come up and encompass the boat, crashing it into the water. The examinees held their breathe as they were plunged deep into the water. They soon, however, passed out from lack of oxygen...

* * *

Tyson woke up, his body covered with sand. The air was dry and humid. He looked up to see the bright, glaring sun and he covered his eyes almost immediately. He took off his hoodie and tied it around his waist, along with his chains. He put a hand over his eyes and looked around, seeing nothing but piles and piles of sand.

"I must be in the desert region," He thought aloud. "But why can't I see anything else. I thought for sure I'd see the mountain or volcano from anywhere on the island, but I don't see anything. And how'd I get here of all places?" Tyson was filled with questions. He then remembered his task, however, and that made him start to wander the desert, in search of the other mages, some food, shelter, or anything. His body was unfamiliar with these hot, dry conditions. He was much more used to the mountains, where it was cold and escalated.

"I guess that's why Master sent me here then..." Tyson said aloud again. "I've gotta stop talking to myself."

Hours passed and Tyson saw no change in landscape or climate. That was innacurate, it seemed to get even hotter. He decided to take a short break. He sat down in the sand and sighed. He had now ditched his sleeveless undershirt, using it as a rag for his sweat. He reached into his bag and pulled out his canteen, taking a long sit. He sat for a moment, which suddenly turned into him laying there for a half hour. He felt himself getting tired, more sluggish. He tried looking around, but his vision got hazy. He did make out something he had t seen in the desert before. It was a silhouette. It seemed to be feminine, so he rules out Andre, Freed and Bixlow. They had scarce clothing on so he ruled out Erza. The thing that tipped him off was that the figure suddenly tossed three cards in his direction.

"Cana. Shit."

Tyson tried to rise, but his body was betraying him. He called out a spell.

**"Arashiryu no Rai Nagare!"**

The beam of lightning shot towards Cana, but she put up a defensive card before it hit her. One of the cards she threw towards him exploded, making Tyson fly back into a sand dune. The second card she threw turned the sand into a cage. The third card startied to put Tyson in an even more sluggish mood.

"I hope you like my sleep cards, Ty. Have a good rest." Cana teased before she head in the opposite direction as Tyson. He would have rebutted to her joke, but he was far too tired. He noticed his magic seemed to be leaving him too. Whatever Cana did to him, it sure was effective. He couldn't move at all. He could barely even think. It wasn't long until he passed out once again.

**AN: Like I said this is a two parter. The second part will be the remainder of the forso stage as well as the second stage. I've tweaked the S-Calss Exams a littlw which you'll see in the next chapter. Until then, read on!**

**Translations:**

**Arashiryu no Kyofu = Strom Dragon's Strong Wind**

**Shi no Keshigomu = Death Eraser**

**Arashiryu no Houkou = Strom Dragon's Roar**

**Shishi no Hono = Lion's Flame**

**Hono Rasen = Spiraling Flame**

**Arashiryu no Tsunami = Storm Dragon's Tidal Wave**

**Arashiryu no Rai Nagare = Strom Dragon's Lightning Stream**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, this is going to be the last chapter before X784. This chapter will finish the S-Class exams arc. I'm hoping that the next chapter will give enough introduction to characters like Mystogan, Lucy, and Siegrain and the Magic Council. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Wolf Claw Chapter 4: S-Class Exams Part 2

**"Arashiryu no Raiu!"**

The cage around Tyson was blown apart. Thanks to the sleep spell wearing off, his magic power came back to him. He rushed off all of the excess sand and looked up. The sun had set and it was night. The air was cool and scarce clouds were in the sky. Tyson decided that it was best to move at night, while it was cool. That and he didn't need sleep thanks to Cana's sleep spell. She unknowingly helped him a bit.

"Whoever said I had to walk though?" He thought aloud. He used the storm holes in his hands to create a cloud of vapor under him and he floated above the sand. He then used the storm holes in his back to propel himself forward. He drifted on his cloud for a while, still seeing no signs of landscape change.

"I don't see anything. I wonder if I'm going the right way?"

He continued on his way until he saw what looked like a fire burning I the distance. He saw a sleeping bad as well and he knew that it was Cana. He smirked to himself and descended towards the sleeping mage.

**"Arashiryu no Suna Arashi!"**

A large whirlwind swept up Cana and all of her campsite. She was spiraling towards where Tyson came from until the tornado faded into the distance. "So long, Cana!" He yelled out to her. He then made another cloud and continued on his way.

* * *

In the volcano region, Erza was trekking down the mountain after a few hours of rest. She had been avoiding all of the lava flows and deadly gases as she descended from the volcano. Most of her trip was peaceful, far too peaceful she thought.

"Show yourself." Erza called. From behind a large pointed rock, Evergreen came out.

"How'd you know?" Evergreen asked befuddled.

"You aren't very stealthy with all of that green."

"It doesn't matter, you won't be able to stop the true Fairy Queen."

Evergreen's wings sprouted and she flew high into the air, shooting out a barrage of attacks. Erza dodged all of Evergreen's fairy blasts.

**"Fairy Machine Gun!"**

She shot out multiple short blasts of light, all of which Erza dodged. Erza had enough of it and requiped her armor. It changed into her Flame Emprees armor, consisting mainly of red and orange clothing. Her hair was tied twin pigtails on either side of her head. She had an orange breastplate, red and black gauntlets, and red and black greaves. She had a red sword in her right hand.

She used her fire manipulation magic given to her by her armor to send a wave of lava from the volcano to hit Evergreen. Ever screamed as she was hit with the magic lava. Erza then sent the lava back to the top of the volcano, effectively separating herself from the annoying fairy.

"Now that that's over, I can concentrate on what really matters." Erza said as she descended more.

* * *

Mirajane had gotten rather upset when she was first transported to the rainforest. She hated when it was wet, mainly because it messed up her hair. She trudged through the damp forest all though the day yesterday, stopped for food and went to sleep late at night. She only woke up about half an hour ago, but she was damp thanks to the night rain. She had yet to run into anyone else.

As she was walking, she spied a young man in a red coat with long green hair cutting down vines.

"Freed." She said to herself.

She started to sneak up on him until she hit a wall. It wasn't really a wall, though, it was a rune. It read "NO FAIRY TAIL MAGES UNDER 19 MAY PASS." Mira scoffed at the rune until she had an idea. She changed into her newest Take Over form.

**"Satan Soul: Gremory!"**

This particular Satan Soul had a mind of its own, almost as if it was a shift in people instead of a shift in power. She was an older demon, looking to be in her mid-twenties. She had a large chest, crimson red hair, and black wings. He outfit consisted of a skin tight red suit with a pointed black tail. Her eyes changed to green and her skin became slightly more tan.

Mira was now allowed to pass through the rune and she flew after Freed at high speeds. When she reached him, she used a destructive spell that sent Freed into the air with the explosion of magic. She smirked and transformed once more.

**"Satan Soul!"**

She transformed into her main and most speedy form, Satan Soul. She then started to dart through the forest again. Freed then got back on his feet and started to chase after her.

* * *

After about another hour of traveling, it was the break of dawn. He finally started to see a vague outline of a person. The person was short in stature so he immediately guessed it was Master Makarov. He seemed to be standing on something that wasn't sand. It seemed to be limestone. He once again descended from his cloud and started running for Makarov.

"You made it, Tyson!" Makarov announced. "You're the second one here."

"Second?" Tyson was confused until he looked just beyond Makarov to see Erza sitting down and fanning herself.

"The volcano was very hot, a lesson Evergreen is learning the hard way." Erza said crudely. Tyson stared at her slack-jawed. He then started to congratulate her.

"Nice job, Titania." Tyson said as he applauded. She smirked at his antics. "So where's everyone else?"

* * *

Andre and Bixlow were engaged in a fierce battle down the mountain. To counter the cold, Andre transformed into one of Demon Souls.

**"Demon Soul: Phenex!"**

His hair became shorter and it was dyed red. His clothes changed from his armor and slacks to a black business suit with a yellow shirt, red tie, and red shoes. His hands were permanently lit with flames. He yelled out a spell that would knock Bixlow down.

**"Phoenix Blast!"**

The fire took the shape of a large bird and descended to Bixlow, knocking him off of his feet and sent him tumbling down the mountain. His floating dolls crashed to the ground, nearly useless. Andre took the time to transform once more.

**"Animal Soul: Phoenix!"**

Andre transformed into a large bird with crimson and golden feathers. He quickly flew down the mountain, dodging trees and large rocks. He started to see what looked like the send of the snow and the beginning of a limestone arena. He stopped his Take Over form and ran to the arena. He saw that five people were standing there, Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, and Tyson.

"How did I let you beat me, Tyson?" Andre stated aloud.

"Maybe if you stopped making out with Bixlow you could have beaten me." Tyson said chuckling to himself. Andre threw a snowball in his face. Tyson let the snow slowly slide from his face. This action elicited a giggle from Erza. Soon after this, Mirajane came barreling through the forest, still in her Satan Soul form. Freed came out soon after tumbling through the trees. His clothes were covered in dirt and were damp with rainwater. Compared to Mira, he was a filthy mess.

"I'm sorry Freed," Makarov started, "But Mira beat you by about ten seconds." Mirajane smirked at her fellow examinee, remembering the fight/race they had the moment they found each other. "Mirajane was the fourth and final one to arrive. All others will be sent back to the ship with Laxus."

Freed and Laxus soon vanished from the arena. Mira finally came out of her Take Over form and congratulated Andre for making it this far. Erza and Mira exchanged a glare before smirking at each other. Makarov smiled at his children.

"Now then, Part 2 of the exams." Makarov declared. The remaining contestants readied themselves for whatever was coming next. "The next task will be a four way battle. You have ten minutes to defeat all others. After the ten minutes, if more than one remains, I will make my final decision. Gildarts and I will be watching closely from above." Makarov said as he disappeared again. Suddenly, the arena began to morph, becoming a perfect circle. Stands rose from the ground around them and seated in one of the rows were Makarov and Gildarts.

"Ready..." The twins prepared themselves.

"Set..." Erza and Mira stared each other down.

"Hajime!" The four mages rushed towards each other's throwing out spells like nobody's business. Tyson used his Katana against Erza's. They were fiercely battling, steel clashing against steel with sparks flying everywhere. Andre was battling Mira and they were using their strongest Take Over forms.

**"Demon Soul: Dark Wing!"**

**"Satan Soul: Sitri!"**

Their attacks clashed and they fought vigorously in the sky. Tyson spied this and flew back from Erza. He them rocketed into the sky to hit Mira dead on.

**"Arashiryu no Sanda Juden!"**

His attack hit Mira dead in the stomach. She grunted as he soared up with his head still ramming into her. He then grabbed her by the arm and swung her back to the ground. Her wings broke her fall, but Erza took the time to Requip into her Black Wing armor. She and Mira clashed and Mira fended off the sword with her bare arm. She then shot a stream of fire at Erza, knocking her back. Mira shot towards her, claws at the ready, until Erza requipped into her Flight Armor and dodged the attack. She used her sword to cut Mira, making the demon girl flinch back.

Meanwhile, Tyson and Andre were sending wild blows at each other in midair, neither of them holding anything back. One of their attacks clashed.

**"Arashiryu no Yami Arashi!"**

**"Kurohomura!"**

The magic combination resulted in an explosion big enough to rock the entire arena. The two flew back on account of the magic. They then collided again, Andre hitting Tyson in the gut while Tyson punching Andre in the jaw. The attacks repeatedly crashed against each other, some hits filled with magic while some were just plain hits. Andre got the better of Tyson and knocked him towards the earth. Tyson used the storm holes in his back to hover over the ground so that he wouldn't crash. Andre was coming down with a finishing blow, however, Tyson used his ace in the hole.

**"Arashiryu no Taifu!"**

The entire arena was swept up in the winds. Even with their flying magics, Andre, Mira, and Erza were swept up in the strong winds. They were being hurled all over the arena. Tyson was calmly standing in the eye of the storm, admiring his handiwork. Tyson then used another spell to send them all crashing down.

"Arashiryu no Raimei!" The arena was filled with electricity and the other mages were sent the ground by it immediately. Tyson thought he had it won, but underestimated the resolve of his team. Andre got up, already in a boxing stance. Erza had a sword pointed towards Tyson, and Mira was cracking her muscles, ready to charge. Tyson smirked and shouted out loud.

"COME ON!"

The three mages ran full speed towards Tyson until they were stopped by Makarov's call.

"TIME UP!" Everyone stopped where they were. Erza put her weapons away, Andre and Mira reverted from their Take Over forms. Tyson's storm holes, which expand while in battle, started to slowly get smaller. Makarov went out onto the arena. He looked at all four mages and then turned to look at Gildarts who gave them all a look of approval. Makarov nodded his head and tuned to the young mages again.

"You all have shown exception skill, both in survival, combat, resourcefulness, and desire." The four mages smiled at their master and thanked him. "Normally, I'd select only one of you to become an S-Class mage. However, Gildarts and I both decided that your growth over the past few years have been outstanding, demonstrated by the battle I witnessed today. It is my honor to promote you all to S-Class. Tyson Draco, Andre Miller, Erza Scarlet, and Mirajane Strauss, you have all become S-Class mages."

The four stood shocked and awed. They couldn't believe that not one, but all three of them just became S-Class mages at the same time. They looke at each other, then at Gildarts, then their master, and then each other again. They jumped in the air and cheered for themselves.

"S-Class!" They all yelled together. They hugged each other, exchanged high fives, and lifted up Makarov in the air. The mages couldn't be happier.

* * *

They arrived at Hargeon port the next day around midday. The mages all made their way off the boat. Laxus stood to greet them at the gate, the Raijinshuu and Cana accompanying him. Makarov gave them the news and they were as surprised as Team Wolf Blade by the news. Cana gave Tyson a hard slap on the back, half in congratulations, half in malice and revenge. Either way, it stung Tyson's back all the same.

The group made their way back to the guild. When they arrived there, they were immediately hounded for news. Makarov decided to share the news and the guild was shocked by it just as everyone else was. They decided to throw the winners a party. Everyone had a blast with the exception of the Raijinshuu, sour from their loss, Laxus, because he was always depressed, and Natsu and Gray, because they decided to take on Tyson and Andre and immediately got their butts handed to them. Cloud was flying all over the place with Happy, Macao and Wakaba were drunk off their asses, Vijeeter and Enno were dancing like crazy and the younger mages were celebrating with jokes and food. Everyone was completely happy, the way Fairy Tail always was, and always should be.

Makarov proposed a toast. "To Fairy Tail!"

"To Fairy Tail!"

* * *

_Dear Tempestua,_

_I became an S-Class mage! It wasn't easy, I had to find my way out of a dessert of all places. Cana gave me a little trouble, but I got through it. Then I had to fight everyone on my team. It was insane! All four of us became S-Class. Cloud was happy for me too. I'm one step closer, Tempestua. One step closer to seeing you again._

_Sincerely, Tyson T. Draco_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the read guys. I hope you liked the chapter and the spin I out on the S-Class exams. I decided to make more than one S-Class because I need for my OCs to be S-Class, yet I didn't want to take the positions away from Erza and Mira, so I thought this was a good way to do it. Thanks for the suggestions I've gotten from some of you and I'm always looking for more. Have a good day minna!**

**Arashiryu no Raiu = Storm Dragon's Thunderstorm**

**Arashiryu no Suna Arashi = Storm Dragon's Sandstorm**

**Arashiryu no Sanda Juden = Storm Dragon's Thunder Charge**

**Arashiryu no Yami Arashi = Storm Dragon's Dark Storm**

**Kurohomura = Black Flames**

**Arashiryu no Taifu = Storm Dragon's Hurricane**

**Arashiryu no Raimei = Storm Dragon's Thunderclap**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. Newest chapter up now. If you haven't noticed I'm going in a pattern, posting a chapter every Friday and Monday. I'm kind of neglecting Avatar Neos and Pokémon World Tour for a while but I'll be updating them soon. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

Wolf Claw Chapter 5: Lullabies and Dragon Wings

The Year was X784. Fairy Tail had become a great guild, recognized by the Magic Council. They had a total of Seven S-Class Mages, and a grand total of 106 members, now 107 thanks to the addition of Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy had joined two days ago, on July 4. However, when she had joined, she had yet to meet some of Fairy Tail's strongest mages. In fact, the only S-Class mage she met was Mirajane.

Gildarts was still out on his One-Hundred Year Quest, Laxus was off with the Raijinshuu, Andre was out helping Gildarts, and Tyson and Erza were destroying a monster in a far-off village. Team Wolf Blade was now disbanded, seeing as how Mira lost most of her magic power after Lisanna's death. Andre then decided it was in the team's best interest to separate. However, Tyson, Cloud and Erza still go on missions together sometimes, as they are now.

"Tyson, get his tail!" Erza yelled out.

"I got it. **Arashiryu no Kazakama!**"

The gust of wind cut the tail of the monster clean off. It screeched loudly as Erza rushed at it, sword drawn. She cut the monster straight through its neck, beheading the monster thoroughly.

"Great job, Titania." Tyson admired.

"I could say the same, Typhoon." She smiled back. They returned to the village they were protecting, monster head in hand, and told the village that they were now safe. As a reward the two received the horn off of the head of the beast they stayed, decorated by the villagers. They happily took the gift and were on their way.

"That was even easier than I though it'd be." Tyson said, putting his arms behind his head. "I didn't even have to use **L.A.S.E.R.**"

"Be thankful of that, Tyson. You know how much magic power that uses." Erza reminded.

"Yeah but it's sooooo cool!" Cloud said excitedly.

"Isn't it though?" Tyson high-fived his small friend. Erza shook her head, giggling as they continued on their way back to Magnolia. They had visited a small town called Kristal in the western part of Fiore to slay a large, seventy foot long serpent monster. On their way back, they had encountered a familiar face.

"Andre!?" The three traveling mages gawked at their friend who was calmly traveling down the road.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked calmly.

"We just finished our job in Kristal. Aren't you with Gildarts?" Tyson interrogated.

"He told me to go back to the guild. Apparently, this job is too big for just me."

"Well then next time we'll both go. Maybe you could come too Erza?" Erza smiled at his suggestion.

"I'll think about it." Erza responded honestly.

The three continued back to Magnolia, sending forth word to Mirajane that they were returning soon. It was about a days trip back to Magnolia, so the four mages decided to camp out a few miles from where they met. Cloud gathered the firewood, Andre set up a magic perimeter, and Erza and Tyson prepared the food. They all ate and talked and laughed until they fell asleep.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Mirajane and Gray were discussing the arrival of the new mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

"So what do you think, Gray?" Mira asked. "She's nice right?"

"I don't know. I haven't really been around her enough to tell." Gray responded.

"Maybe you'll end up on a team with her. You never know."

"I guess..."

In the middle of their conversation, Mirajane received a lacrima message from Erza, Tyson, Cloud, and surprisingly Andre."

"Mira, we're on our way home now." Erza said formally. "Make sure that the guild is taken care of until then. I know that Master will be away so I'm counting on you."

"Of course. Hi Andre!" Mira sweetly smiled and waved at the white haired twin. He blushed a bit and waved in response.

"Tell Natsu we can fight a bit when I get back. I wanna show him a trick I learned." Tyson entered.

"Will do. See you then!" The lacrima's connection cut off and returned to normal. Mira looked up at Gray, frightened a bit at the return of Erza. "Are you ok Gray?"

"I've gotta warn Natsu. Where did the go again?"

"To Shirotsume town. They should be coming back by now though..." She didn't get to finish because Gray had already ran from the guild in search of Natsu and Lucy. He had, on his way out, stripped from his pants and shirt. "I swear that man leaves his clothes in the strangest of places."

* * *

"I still think we should've taken the money."

"It was your idea to not destroy the book. A wizard honors their word."

"Aye sir!"

The three Fairy Tail mages continued on their way through a forest near Shirotsume town, coming from said town after infiltrating the Everlue mansion. One wizard was an average sized, lean yet muscular man. He had pink hair, a white muffler, a black vest with a gold trim, white pants with a cloth over them that matched his vest, and black sandals. The second mage was a female. Her outfit consisted of a white collared shirt with a blue trim, a blue skirt and black boots. On her hips were a whip and several keys. She had blonde hair and very large breasts. The third mage was more of a cat than anything else. He had blue fur and a pack on his back. He also had wings.

"Why are we trekking through the forest anyway?" The female mage asked.

"It's a shortcut! Trust me!" The pink haired mage answered.

"Aye! We've been this way a lot of times." The cat added.

The three mages moved through the swampy woods until they spied movement in the bushes. The pink haired mage instantly jumped into the brush, wrestling around for a bit before he jumped back in the air accompanied by a black-haired man.

"Gray!?" The blonde shouted.

"What are you doing here, _Ice-Frea_k?" The pink haired mage teased.

"I'm looking for you _Fireflake_." Gray responded coldly. They both landed on the ground, facing each other.

"I've got terrible news. Erza's coming back. She's with Tyson and Andre too." Gray said up front. The pink-haired mage and the cat froze in their places.

"You mean _the_ Erza?" The blonde said with awe.

"Oh no. OH NO!" The pink-haired mage started to run around frantically.

"Natsu calm down!" Gray said pulling his muffler. Natsu was still panicking, however.

"We are talking about the same Erza here right? Plus Tyson and Andre? It's gonna be the end of us all!" Natsu went back into panic mode.

"What's wrong with those people? Aren't they good?" The blonde was confused with Natsu's reaction.

"Erza is Fairy Tail's strongest female mage." The cat explained.

"M-m-monster..." Natsu said under his breathe.

"Monster?"

"She can demolish three mountains with a single kick!" Gray exaggerated.

"Gray that's an exaggeration. She can only destroy two mountains." The cat rationalized. The blonde sweat-dropped at the explanations.

"She really is a monster."

"Aye. Tyson and Andre are coming back too? Is Cloud with them?" The cat asked Gray.

"Yeah. Why, do you miss your friend Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy responded with a smile.

"BAKEMONO!" Natsu shouted as he ran fast toward Magnolia.

"Natsu!" The three other mages ran after him.

* * *

Erza stopped at a tavern close to Magnolia. Tyson, Andre, and Cloud were out training so they weren't with her at the moment. Erza sat down and ordered her favorite, strawberry cheesecake and sweet tea with honey. As she was eating, she overheard a few wizards behind her. They were discussing something about a lullaby, Eisenwald, and a Shinigami.

"Did you get it yet?" One wizard asked.

"Of course." A ponytailed mage responded. "It's only a matter of time now. The Shinigami will play this flute and all will be right with the world."

"Heh heh heh." The others started snickering. Erza just sat still and listened, hoping to hear more of their plan.

"Come on, already. Let's get to Clover." The ponytailed mage commanded. The wizards all left the tavern on their way to the train station. Erza quickly finished her meal and paid as she went out to find her three friends. She found them in the woods. Tyson and Andre were flying high in the air, trading high-speed blows. Tyson was using his storm holes to fly. Andre was in a new Take Over form of his, **Demon Soul: Lucifer.**

"Tyson! Andre! I have big news." The two stopped attacking and reverted to their original forms. The descended from the air and walked towards Erza. She explained what she heard while she was in the tavern. The two were a bit thrown off by this news.

"Well then, let's get back to Magnolia ASAP. We can get some help their." Tyson said confidently.

"I agree, let's get a move on." Andre complied. The four mages were then off again, heading back to Magnolia as fast as they could.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he ran through the doors of the guild.

"Natsu, you're too rowdy." The blonde chastised.

"There's no such thing as too rowdy, Lucy!" Natsu responded. She shook her head at the mage.

"Calm down _Flame-Brain_." Gray muttered.

"Say that again _Captain Underpants_!" Natsu shouted, flames dancing around his hands. The two stared each other down until they heard a loud thumping. The sound slowly got closer and closer until the doors of the guild were opened to reveal four figures. One figure was a taller woman with long, scarlet hair and armor. She had on a medium skirt and boots. Another figure was a man with medium length blonde hair. He had on a hoodie and slacks with a two intersecting dragons on the right pants leg. The third figure was the same size as the other man. He had wild long white hair and wore a sleeveless armor top. The had on gray slacks and boots. The fourth figure was a cat. He had the appearance of a small golden in tiger with a cloak, sleavless tunic, and pants.

The woman looked around the room, trying to find any blemishes in the guild. The two bickering mages were suddenly acting buddy-buddy towards each other. Cana, who was drinking heavily in the corner dropped the barrel she was drinking from. Vijeeter immediately stopped dancing. Nab shied away from the requests board. Tyson and Andre spied the new arrival at Fairy Tail. The twins approached the girl.

"Are you new here?" Tyson asked, his face getting closer to hers.

"You seem familiar..." Lucy was getting flustered under the attention of the twins. They had the same handsome face, albeit Tyson had more draconic features. They stared intently at her which made her blush harder. She backed up a bit, mumbling something.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Tyson asked.

"My name is Lucy... I just joined a few days ago." She mumbled slightly louder.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Tyson."

"And I'm Andre."

"Were lucky to have such a cute girl in our guild." Tyson smiled warmly at her. Lucy's face went beat red. She remember that these two came in at fourth on the "Wizard's I Want to be My Boyfriend List." They looked exactly like their pictures, only with their shirts on.

"Guys. Focus." Erza said, slapping the two on the backs of their heads. She then turned her attention to Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu, Gray, I need your help." She said simply. The two mages stood shocked at what they had heard. "We're forming a team. Meet me at the train station first thing tomorrow morning. She turned on her heels and exited the guild with that. Everyone stood shocked at the plea for help by Erza.

"Those three... could potentially be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Mira told Lucy. Lucy stared at the exiting wizard in awe. Natsu than approached her.

"You should come too, Lucy. It'll be fun!" Natsu said with enthusiasm. "I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu." Tyson called. The pink haired mage turned to look at the one who called him. "Meet me outside, behind the guild. I need to show you something. With that, Tyson also exited the guild, going out to the area behind the guild. Natsu smirked and looked at Andre, who only shook his head.

"You won't be smiling for long, Natsu." Andre said with a bit of a laugh.

* * *

Natsu stood across from Tyson looking him dead in the eyes. Tyson smiled a bit at his friends attitude. Lucy, Gray, Andre, Happy, Cloud, and Mira were all outside viewing their face off.

"So what did you want to show me?" Natsu asked.

"Something I learned while I was out." Tyson responded. He then parted his legs some. He balled his fists and let out a low growl. Magic energy then shot around him, building quickly. His low growl turned into a roar and suddenly, his skin changed to scales. His back sprouted two large, dark blue and gray wings. His hair stood up spikily as it had when he was younger. Tyson flapped his wings and ascended into the air. Everyone but Andre and Cloud looked on in shear awe.

"WHAAAAT?!" Natsu shouted with surprise.

Tyson smirked at the other dragon slayer. Then, faster than his eyes could perceive it, he flew behind him and patted him on his head. Tyson was about a head or two taller than Natsu, around the height of Laxus.

"It's called 'Dragon Force.' I discovered that my for of ot gave me wings like Tempestua's." Tyson explained. Natsu flinched back when he realized that Tyson was behind him. He then seethed a bit.

"No fair! How did you get that?"

"Studying and training." Tyson smirked as he reverted back to his regular self. He walked over to Andre and Cloud who were walking back to the apartment. "Make sure you're prepared for tomorrow. Dark Guilds are no joke." Natsu and the other remaining mages just stared at the three as they returned to their home.

* * *

Dear Tempestua,

Tomorrow were fighting a dark guild, Eisenwald. They're a nasty guild, mainly stirring up trouble in places like Onibus and Shirotsume. Erza, Andre and I are getting help from a few other mages, Gray, the other Dragon Slayer Natsu, and Lucy a cute new girl. She a Celestial Spirit mage. Anyway, I learned this new trick called Dragon Force. How cool is that!? My body can transform into something almost like a dragon. I'm one step closer Tempestua, just wait and see.

Sincerely, Tyson T. Draco

* * *

**AN: As I said up top, the next chapter will be out between Monday and Sunday. The next chapter will be a lot of battling so be prepared. Remember to review. I'm always looking for suggestions minna!**

**Arashiryu no Kazakama = Storm Dragon's Wind Scythe**

**L.A.S.E.R stands for Lacrima Amplicifaction Saber**


End file.
